Secret!
by Starlovers
Summary: It has been a week since Aira became the Prism Queen! MARs and Callings are all friends right? But, it seems like Aira is keeping a secret from everyone else! What is it!


Chapter 1: Suspicious Aira.

It has been a week since Aira became the Prism Queen and MARs and Callings were practicing for a Prism Show President appointed in three weeks and everyone was doing fine.

But… there is something that Aira is keeping a secret from others even from MARS or Callings.

After everyone practiced, it was 4:00 P.M and everyone headed outside to go to a café and eat something there.

When they got there many people were talking to each other about Aira being the Prism Queen and were admiring her, MARs, and Callings which all the females blushed at them.

Aira had a fruits parfait, Rhythm had a mint chocolate ice cream, Mion had a cheesecake, Shou had hot chocolate, Hibiki had a fruit punch, and Wataru had a strawberry cake.

"Today we all practiced hard today hard huh?" Rhythm said as she was eating her ice cream.

"Yeah I agree Rhythm-chan!" Aira said smiling at her.

"But, why does President make us have a Prism Show every time? It's so tiring." Rhythm said as she sighed.

"Well we can't help it, you know what she is." Mion said while eating her cheesecake.

"But, I can't believe that Aira became the Prism Queen and it felt like it was yesterday." Shou said while looking at Aira who blushed.

"And your Aurora Rising Dream was amazing." Shou also said.

"Hey! I also did the Aurora Rising too you know! Aurora Rising Final!" Rhythm said.

"We know Rhythm, and it was beautiful too." Hibiki said and smiled at her.

Then Rhythm blushed and sat down eating her ice cream being quiet.

After paying the bill and went out of the café, everyone was walking to their own houses together.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Aira was looking strange, more like she was feeling down.

_(In Aira's Room)_

Aira turned off her lights and lied down on her bed after eating dinner, put the blankets over her and looked at the wall.

"I, What am I doing?" Aira said looking at her ceiling.

Aira's family went to bed already since they were tired.

"Friends, huh? I, I don't need those kind of things at all." Aira said as she sat up and sat on her chair and looked out of her window.

"What am I doing? Me, doing all these useless stuff and look what this have gotten me into, being the Prism Queen. It's annoying." Aira said in a low voice that was a little bit lower than her usual voice.

"But when they find out soon, they will surely abandon me and be afraid of me for sure." Aira said as she closed her eyes.

_(The Next Day)_

It was morning and Aira went to Pretty Top and went into one of the rooms to practice her dance moves.

Then three hour later, everyone else came in and saw Aira.

"Good Morning Aira!" Rhythm said as she waved her hands at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Rhythm-chan!" Aira said as she smiled and in her usual voice.

"Are you practicing, Aira?" Mion asked.

"Yeah I was practicing since 6:00 A.M." Aira said.

"Eh?! You were practicing that long?!" Rhythm said.

"I know that there is a Prism Show in three weeks, but you shouldn't push yourself." Shou said.

"Ok." Aira said blushing.

_What? Is there a problem practicing early? _Aira thought in her mind.

Then everyone practiced until it was 12:00 and everyone had a break for thirty minutes and they all head outside.

When they reached outside, Rhythm stretched her arms enjoying the cool air of summer.

"MMMMMM! It feels so good!" Rhythm said as she stretched.

"Yeah, I agree." Mion said.

Everyone was resting a little and then went back to practice.

After a long time of practicing, it was 9:00 P.M.

Everyone was sitting down sweating a lot and was drinking water.

Then everyone went outside and saw a boy who had light brownish hair, brown eyes, and he looked handsome as Callings!

When he turned his head to where everyone was standing his eyes widened in shock.

Then he started to walk towards to Aira.

"U-Um, what is it?" Aira said nervously.

"A-Aira, is that you?" He said.

"Um, do I know you?" Aira said.

Then all of a sudden he hugs her!

"!"

"Thank goodness you're ok!" He said.

Then Aira pushed him away from her and grabbed his hand and walked away with him.

"You guys can go without me, ok?" Aira said smiling at everyone and walked with the boy.

Everyone just stood there confused.

_(With Aira and the Boy)_

After walking away for twenty minutes, Aira let go of his hand and they were near the beach.

"Why are you here?" Aira said with her back in front of the boy.

"Huh? Why? You do know why, Aira! I was worried about you since six years ago!" The boy said.

"You didn't need to worry about me." Aira said with her voice low.

"But what about… **Tsubasa**? He said.

"Shut up. You know nothing about what happened during these six years since you went to America." Aira said as she turned around and looked at his face.

"Aira…" he said.

"Then, if you have nothing to say, bye." Aira said as she walked away leaving the boy alone.

**AGAIN I MADE A NEW STORY! HURRAY!**

**And I hope you will like this! And please review and tell me if this is good or not and I will try to update my Childhood Friend story tomorrow promise!**

**And Aira seems suspicious!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


End file.
